


The feeling of LOVE

by Fr34k5how



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Just a lil side thing I'm writing up for a comic I wanna do., Major character death - Freeform, Other, Sadness, Swearing, happyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr34k5how/pseuds/Fr34k5how
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more day.<br/>As our timeline departs. <br/>I will be here.<br/>Forever<br/>in your hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling of LOVE

The crackling sound of static that surrounded the group of monster was accompanied by the the near silent sobs that was wracked out of them as they watched the bright red soul l float out and the humans body puff and surround them creating a small barrier of protection.  
The roughed up cackling of the Error outside near deafening.

“You-you can’t h-hi-hide behind your little friend forever-ver-ver. Hahahahaha!”   
“F*** you!!” Screamed Alphy’s, ready to charge forward before a frail bleu hand is placed on her shoulder. Alphys softens and grips undyne wearily.  
Papyrus was holding Sans as he screams and cries for his love to return. While metta and Napstabot stand close by.  
Asgore holds Chara’s in his hands. Tears in his eyes as Toriel's wearily stare over the last of her people who had yet to of been consumed by the destruction of their timeline. They were about to exit the underground when that… abomination, taking the form of sans came and destroyed it all.  
Chara’s soul sways and bobs as her friends cry out. Asgore holds chara closer whispering to it. Begging them to reset to come back to them.  
And to everyone’s surprise the soul murmured back. Soft whispers.   
Everyone leans in trying to hear what they are saying when the soul springs forward and release a spark of red that begins to form a translucent figure.  
Sans jumps up and cries louder. He recognizes that beautiful silhouette.  
“Chara! Chara! Chara!” He cries reaching forward but is stopped by the taller skeleton behind him.  
*saaaans… please I don’t have m-mu-much tiiiime* whispers the figure now gaining the more prominent features.   
*III-II can’t stay long… F-from what I see we only have four-four-four hhah….*  
Chara stumbles forward the soul cracking slightly.   
“My child... “ Chare holds out a hand to her adoptive father and smile.  
*I-I am fine… we-we only have fourteen… fourteen minutes… I… I can’t survive very long.. My-my soso-soul is breaking,... I want you guys to to heh spend one more day with me… please… let me feel love…*  
Chara lurched forward again. Right into her father's arms.  
“My child!!”  
And then there was a flash of light as the soul shot into Asgore and he fell to the ground…


End file.
